villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shriek (Marvel)
Shriek is a criminally insane supervillainess from Marvel Comics. She is a major enemy of Spider-Man. Biography Frances Louise Barrison spent her childhood being abused by her mother for being overweight. She was driven to drug use and developed a fixation of becoming a mother herself. Barrison eventually became a drug dealer, leading her into several situations that were harmful to her sanity, including being shot in the head by a police officer. She eventually ended up in Cloak's dark dimension, which awakend her mutant ability to manipulate sound. Shriek was incarcerated in the criminal mental hospital, Ravencroft, when Carnage caused a mass breakout. Upon seeing their mutual psychopathic sadism, the two "fell in love" and formed a partnership, going on a killing spree. They also teamed up with three other homicidal villains, Demogoblin, Carrion, and Doppelganger, forming a "family". However, they were stopped by Spider-Man, Venom, and Black Cat. Shriek has since tried escaping Ravencroft several times, each time battling Spider-Man. Powers and Abilities Shriek can manipulate sound in different ways. She has the hyper sonically tap into people's minds and bring out their inner darkness (generating fear, anger, hate), making them act in violent manners. She can harness it and shoot destructive sonic energy blasts from her hands or disorientate. She can also shield herself with a sonic field and fly. With her sonic powers, she is also capable of generating a sonic scream with can deafen or disorientate. In Other Media Film Shriek is set to become the secondary main antagonist of Venom 2, the sequel of Venom and the 3rd film in Sony's Marvel Universe. Television Shriek appeared as a minor antagonist in Ultimate Spider-Man. She was one of a few recruits that Doctor Octopus was looking to recruit in his new Sinister Seven but was defeated by Spider-Man and Agent Venom before she could be recruited. Shriek then robbed a bank was defeated by Spider-Man who accidentally took the stolen money instead of the cake he was bringing to Aunt May's birthday. She is last seen when she along with New York's civilians were bonded to the revived Carnage symbiote until she was cured by Anti-Venom. Video Games Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage (1994): Shriek was a boss character in the game based on the story arc. Spider-Man 3 (2007): Shriek was a minor villain in the PS2, PSP and Wii versions of the game. She is married to Michael Morbius and she gains her powers from a symbiote. Gallery Shriek USM.jpg|Shriek in Ultimate Spider-Man Carnage Vol 2 3 Marvel '92 Variant Textless.jpg Absolute Carnage Vol 1 2 Cult of Carnage Variant Textless.jpg Web of Venom Cult of Carnage Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Cletus Kasady (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 384 0003.jpg Frances Barrison (Earth-616) from Spider-Man The Jackal Files Vol 1 1 0001.jpg Frances Barrison (Earth-616) from Web of Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 10 0001.png Web of Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 10 page -- Frances Barrison (Earth-616).jpg Frances Barrison (Earth-616) from Fearless Defenders Vol 1 10.jpg.png Frances Barrison (Earth-616) from Spider-Woman Vol 6 1 001.jpg Frances Barrison (Earth-616) from Great Lakes Avengers Vol 2 1 001.jpg Frances Barrison (Earth-616) from Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2 36 001.jpg Frances Barrison (Earth-616) from Black Panther Vol 7 10 Spider-Man Villains Variant 001.jpg Carnage family.jpg Deadpool vs. Carnage Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg Carnage and Demogoblin romantic relationship.png|Shriek's Demogoblin (Earth-616) from Absolute Carnage Lethal Protectors Vol 1 2 cover 001.jpg Demogoblin (Earth-616), John Jonah Jameson III (Earth-616) and Mercedes Knight (Earth-616) from Absolute Carnage Lethal Protectors Vol 1 2 001.jpg John Jonah Jameson III (Earth-616) and Mercedes Knight (Earth-616) from Absolute Carnage Lethal Protectors Vol 1 3 001.jpg Demogoblin (Earth-616), John Jonah Jameson III (Earth-616) and Mercedes Knight (Earth-616) from Absolute Carnage Lethal Protectors Vol 1 3 001.jpg Shriek 01.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Misanthropes Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Addicts Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thief Category:Game Bosses Category:Supervillains Category:Neutral Evil Category:In Love Category:Pawns Category:Female Category:Cloak & Dagger Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version